


Cheer for Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “So if I’m a cheerleader, what are you going to be?”





	Cheer for Me

**Author's Note:**

> for day eight of kinktober and I chose roleplay to write for.

Cora reached out and wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist, pulling the woman into her lap. She hugged the woman tight and nuzzled against the back of her shoulder. Her head felt a little fuzzy from the alcohol being served at the Halloween party they were attending and all she could think about was getting under the cheerleader skirt Lydia was wearing. 

Lydia plucked the red cup sitting next to Cora and downed it in one gulp. “Ugh, what is this stuff?”

Cora shrugged. “I saw Aiden and Jackson messing around the punch, so it’s probably one of their concoctions.”

“Of course they would mess with my punch,” Lydia sighed, leaning against her girlfriend. “Maybe we should stick to water instead.”

“Or maybe I can take you home and you can put that cheerleading outfit to use.”

Lydia let out a laugh and turned her head to look at Cora. “You are most definitely drunk.”

“What? You look good in this outfit,” Cora mumbled, pressing kisses to Lydia’s neck, one hand moving up Lydia’s thigh.

Lydia gasped and grabbed Cora’s wrist, stopping her. “Cora, let’s not give everyone a show.”

Cora playfully pouted and pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheek. “Then let’s get out of here so you can show me that hot ass of yours.”

Lydia giggled and got off of Cora’s lap, extending a hand towards her girlfriend. Cora had chose to not dress up for the party, claiming she didn't want to. “So if I’m a cheerleader, what are you going to be?”

“I think there’s a baseball jersey somewhere in the closet,” Cora replied. “And then you can cheer for me.”

“Okay, but I want that jersey to be the only thing on your body,” Lydia said. “And I will gladly pretend to be your cheerleader.”

Cora stopped walking so she could pull Lydia into a kiss. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
